If there's any hope left
by Aros Sterling
Summary: Reira was at school when they came. A Oblesk member helps him escape.


**A/N: Well this is the Reira fanfic it took for ever because I couldn't think of a plot line or anything and I just randomly thought of this... I hope it's not too crappy. My sister doesn't help at all because she leaves bad reviews about my grammatical errors. But she's a great beta. Sorry though, I wanted to put Sora in there. Don't hate me. Reira has an OC personality. Sora gender bender.**

Fusion Dimension...

Sora lay sleeping in her small bed. "Go and save the boy!" Said a small person in the corner of her room. "Who? There are tons of boys!" She shouted back. "You will know him when you see him! Save the boy" it said again. Sora was getting annoyed with the lack of answers, "Which one?"

"Reira"

She sat up and threw off her covers. Waking up in a cold sweat. "Alright," she said as she switched on her duel disk. "Where are you Reira?" She searched around on her duel disk to find where the heck Reira was. "Standard," she sighed looking onto her disk. Dang, her and the other Obelisk where supposed to go there tomorrow.

"Here I come Reira,"

Standard Dimension...

Riley ran outside towards the playground. Recess, his favorite activity. He ran around outside when there was a sudden pause in the action. All of the kids at the kindergarten where standing at the fence looking towards the horizon to the east. The people marching looked like ants but they looked merciless. His mother once told him about the men in blue uniforms that would destroy innocent people's homes. He looked and saw a small bit of blue in the hazy figures that was the marching men.

With all the "ooh's" and "ah's" that all the kids by the fence where saying was suddenly replaced by horrific screams of terror as there were bombs and fire coming from the men in the lines. 'The men in blue uniforms' Reira thought. They were getting closer and then he could see there helmets. Gems on the crown and blue uniforms. He jumped backward. He saw the men throw more bombs and there was gunshots now. There was a quick flash of blue and then he was knocked out.

He found himself lying down on the floor of an alley. There was a taller man in a blue uniform that was standing over him and looking down at him. "Ah," Reira put his hands up to protect himself. "Relax kid," said the oddly feminine voice. "I'm not going to hurt you... for now." Reira cocked his head to the side, one second he's in the recess field of the school and now he's in an alleyway with a blue uniform man with a girl voice- just his luck.

"You're staring," the guy said. Reira blinked. And then turned his eyes to the alley and then back at the man. "You're wearing a blue uniform," Reira noted. The guy nodded. "My mother once told me that men in blue uniforms would attack innocent people's homes and they would die. Have you come here to attack me?" The guy shook his head. "No, the voices in my head wouldn't leave me alone. I came here to find Reira, and you're him"

Reira looked at the man. "What's your name?" Reira asked. "Sora," he said. Reira looked confused because 'Sora' translated to sister in Japanese and in Slovakian. "Sora?" He asked. Sora nodded. "Can you take off the helmet?" He said. The guy nodded. Reira finally realized why "his" name was Sora, because Sora was a girl?! "What? I thought that all of the Obelisk members were boys. Sora shook out her short blue hair, and she smiled. "What? No way," she said. "I may be Obelisk but I'm not a boy.

Reira looked at the bandages wrapped around his arm. "Why are you here?" He asked again. "I'm not entirely sure." She said. She looked around the corner of the alleys. "Dang it! They're coming we have to go." She picked him up and she ran. "Sora, they have bombs," he shouted. "I know that," she said. "Sora they're throwing bombs." He tried. "Ok!" "Sora!" She turned around. And the blast friend from the bomb threw them into another alley way.

Again he was unconscious in the western alleyways. Sora was not so lucky, she had cuts on her face and a really deep cut from her shoulder to her elbow. And a bloody gash in her knee. He crawled over to Sora. "Sora-? Are you alive," he questioned. She slowly nodded. He rolled her over and she winced. "No, it's fine." She said. "Let's worry about you, I can't...mhm... help you if you're hurt." She sat up and pulled out a rag from her back pocket. She began wrapping it over his injury. As soon as she was done they started moving again.

"How far is it until the end of this dang city?" Sora asked. "Probably only a few more miles. Maybe 5 or 6." Reira commented. She ran him to the edge of the city. Her emerald eyes turned hazy for a minute. She made a portal with her hands and sent him through.

Another part of Standard...

He landed right in front o Akaba Reiji. The taller man picked him up and took him into the Leo Institute.

"Thank you Sora. " he said to the wind.

Fusion Dimension...

Leo Akaba picked her up by the jaw. Tilting her head towards him. "Where were you? They needed you?" He threw her down into the floor. "I got lost, sorry Professor." She said plainly.

"Next time stay where you are supposed to be," he said slapping her arm. She winced so quietly that you would think it was just a breath.

She walked back into her room. She flopped down onto her bed, she turned to the cut on her shoulder. She rolled her eyes. What was that power that she had felt with Reira? Why did she feel that.

Maybe... there was something that she couldn't understand. There was something more to Reira that meets the eye.

A **/N: What the the heck was that? Hide me! *Blushes profusely* well I tried. More Sora than Reira? If you thought so I AM SO SORRY 4 TH ! R &R. One shot?**


End file.
